


Defective

by cheyennesunrise



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennesunrise/pseuds/cheyennesunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John helps restore Dorian's confidence... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defective

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the most recent episode. Friendship/pre-slash oneshot.

“Dorian.”

John Kennex looked over at the passenger side of the vehicle. His partner was unusually silent, but John noticed the faint blue glow that was illuminating Dorian’s side of the car. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked casually, trying to hide the concern that was seeping into his voice.

Dorian looked over at him, and the blue light disappeared.

“Nothing, man,” he said, offering a placating smile. 

John snorted and shook his head.

“You’re not doing this to me, Dorian. I might not be a synthetic, but even I can tell that you’re hiding something,” he said. 

Dorian’s face glowed again, but it was only a hint of color, a spark.

“When I was interrogating one of the suspects, he said that I was defective. Outdated,” Dorian said quietly.

“I was comparing my specs to the MX units, and he was right,” he continued.

John’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. He exhaled sharply and looked over at Dorian.

“You believe him? He’s a criminal, Dorian,” John said. His voice was tight, strained, but his expression was unreadable.

“John, your blood pressure is climbing. Don’t get too upset, please,” Dorian murmured.

John shook his head in disbelief.

“Forget about it, Dorian. Don’t listen to him,” he said gruffly. Dorian started to protest, but John waved his hand dismissively.

“What, you’d rather be like one of those MX Units? An overgrown action figure?” he exclaimed.

Dorian cracked a smile, and John felt himself starting to grin in response.

“Thank you, John,” Dorian said quietly, and John nodded.

“Anytime.”

Dorian’s smile suddenly widened, and John raised an eyebrow at him.

“What do you want, Dorian?” he sighed.

“Will you let me drive now?” Dorian asked brightly. 

John scoffed and turned the steering wheel.

“No way. You are defective, remember?” he smirked.


End file.
